


Just Spill It

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Bathtub Sex, Bubble Bath, Collars, Come Eating, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Master/Pet, Mutual Masturbation, No Safeword, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Petplay, Power Play, Sexual Fantasy, Small Penis, Taboo, Underwater Sex, no actual penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-01 15:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17869562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Everyone knew from the beginning that androids had emotions and could experience degrees of pain and even pleasure in their own way. That didn't mean society wouldn't put them in their place. They were more akin to working service animals than people, though treated with even less respect.Gavin loathed to admit that he'd started warming up to Anderson's pretty little robot but it was getting hard to deny it when he was the only one available to pet-sit for the old man on short notice.The real mistake was letting him share his bed.





	1. Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> dubcon cause even though they both really want it no one verbally consents and connor is sort of under gavins authority in this universe. also pardon if anything sounds similar to other fanfics. cryptomnesia.

"The fuck are you doing now? What the he- get that shit out of your mouth!"

"This large blood stain is relatively fresh, and it belongs to you. Your blood alcohol was considerably high. You'd cut open your right arm on the counter after stumbling over a groove in the kitchen tile. Is your injury healing well? Are you in pain?"

"Damn. You could tell all of that? Do they allow you to just scan anyone for anything? That's gotta be an invasion of privacy."

"Sorry. I was concerned for your safety. I'll try not to overstep your boundaries, Detective."

"Number one, it's none of your business. Number two, you already have." Gavin sighed. "How do they discipline you? Do I spray you with water like the cat?"

"I really enjoy showers and baths so it probably wouldn't be much of a deterrent."

"Sit" Gavin ordered. Connor dropped to his knees, his hands in his lap and the metal loop on his collar jingling.

"Now stay until I say so. Can't get into any trouble if you're not doing anything."

"Yes, sir."

Gavin tried to ignore how those words actually made him feel. He picked a candy bar from the drawer and sat on the couch to watch television. He missed quite a bit of the story in his program because his eyes kept flickering to the android on his knees in the kitchen. Connor was immaculately still, not moved a millimeter from where Gavin had put him. His eyes were closed. He may have even fallen asleep, though Gavin was unsure if Connor had the ability the same way he did.

As much as Gavin was reluctant to do so he figured it was only right to positively reinforce desired behavior.

"Good boy" he called to Connor.

Gavin could have sworn he saw a shiver crawl up Connor's rigid spine. "Thank you, sir" the android replied quietly.

About an hour passed and Gavin had failed to steer his focus back to the television because he kept meditating on the image of Connor on the floor beneath him, looking up to him like that's where he'd always been meant to be.

Shame swelled in him as he realized he was half-hard from Anderson's robot pet. It was too far, even for someone as fucked up as him. You shouldn't be stiff thinking about your android just like you shouldn't be stiff from thinking about your dog. They were dependent on you for guidance and it would be taking advantage of that eagerness to please.

Gavin chuckled. Connor was not usually the kind of android that was overly eager to please. Most of the time he did his own thing even if it cost him. That's why he was on the kitchen floor while Gavin was -

Ugh. Right.

"Okay, I'm hitting the sack. No trouble you little shit. Take the couch, I guess."

Connor rose from where he'd knelt and walked to the couch. He looked at it miserably, as if preconstructing the scenario of trying to be comfortable on it with his lanky form and being sorely disappointed.

"Oh, no. Don't gimme that. It's the couch or the floor all night, your choice."

"It can be difficult to enter and sustain stasis mode as it was meant to function if discomfort is enough of an interference..."

Gavin seriously doubted that. But Connor was a detective model and more importantly, a negotiator. He could manipulate humans rather easily. And Gavin was still half-hard.

"...Fine, but do _not_ touch me."

 

 

Gavin couldn't sleep.

It was futile from the start. Sporting an erection he lead a beautiful creature into his bedroom by the loop of his collar. It wasn't going to end peacefully.

And he could feel Connor's soft breaths against the back of his neck.

Androids probably didn't need to breathe but figured they might as well just to torture Gavin. Had to be it.

A small, strange whimper pulled him from his thoughts. 

"Connor? You, uh, doing okay?"

"I'm having trouble entering stasis mode, honestly."

"You said that was from discomfort earlier. Are you in pain or something?"

"...Pain is not the only sensation that could lead to complications with stasis mode."

And that's when Gavin realized what was poking into his lower back.

"I thought I told you not to touch me."

"I'm sorry, s-sir. It appears to be out of my control."

Gavin turned over in the creaking bed to face Connor. The android was lying on his side, flushed and wriggling a bit while he squeezed his legs together into his hard-on. Even though Gavin was seeing it through his pants he could tell that Connor's little cock was quite smaller than his own. Short and chubby but not as girthy as Gavin's. He wondered if perhaps CyberLife didn't want their androids to outshine their owners.

"I should punish you...but we're both kinda guilty of the same thing." He put his hand in Connor's hair and enjoyed the needy noise the android made. Almost like a purr.

It reminded Gavin that he really shouldn't be doing what may have been about to do.

"Detective...sir, I-I..." Connor trailed off and didn't bother picking up the sentence as he was more content to start palming his own cock and rutting into his hand through the fabric.

Gavin figured it was too late to go back now and slid down his bottoms to free his own dick. He pumped it hard with pent-up energy. He didn't feel like wasting any time.

Connor stared with his lips slightly parted and a bead of saline-based artificial saliva at the corner of his mouth. That mouth was looking very inviting. But as much as Gavin wanted to slide his dick past the android's hungry lips he couldn't bring himself. He couldn't fuck Connor. It was a line he wouldn't cross. He'd already gone too far and would be going further still.

Connor moaned desperately, humping his own hand but looking like he was struggling to reach the edge.

Gavin held out the hand he wasn't using to stimulate himself to Connor, leaving it sitting between them, cupped slightly. An invitation.

Connor slid his own pants down, popping his cock out into the cool air and then straight into Gavin's hand. "Ah! A-aah!" the android cried. He rutted into Gavin's soft and warm skin, slightly moist enough with sweat to slide comfortably.

Gavin reveled in the feeling of Connor's little palm-full of chub, bringing him even closer. 

Suddenly the android took quick breaths, eyes widening. "O-Oh, hnng. S-sir, I'm - haah -"

"Go on, baby. You can do it."

Connor all but screamed, his hips shuddering and rocking as he spent himself over Gavin's wrist, coating his warm skin in clear, almost gel-like liquid. He kept moving through his orgasm, milking himself dry and rolling in time with the fluttering of his synthetic pelvic muscles.

The sounds and sight of Connor letting go riled Gavin up even more. He was so tight he was about to burst. Picking up the pace of his hand he felt his climax come from deep inside and boil over. He groaned loudly as he came onto his shirt and the sheets. He lay limp while he came down from it.

"I-I should probably get a towel and clean this up" Connor said as he sat up, managing to sound breathless.

"Just relax for a second. Shit." Gavin stuck a finger through the loop of Connor's collar and pulled him back down by it. He then raised his forearm that was coated in the android's fluids. 

"Is this stuff, like. Ingestible for humans?"

"...I don't believe it to be toxic, but I wouldn't-"

Gavin licked, one pass from the heel of his palm to his inner elbow.

"Tastes kind of like apple."


	2. La Petit Mort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still dubcon considering the dominance play and rough sexual play connor is never given an option to say no to or safeword out of being an android pet expected to do whatever his human masters say, but that being said both participants are pretty damn enthusiastic and down for everything that's going on

Gavin stroked his shaft slowly, relaxing into lazy pleasure as the warm, sudsy water slicked his movements. He had eased himself into a bath and couldn't help but fall into his usual ritual of getting lost in sexual fantasy while he soaked. He was imagining warmth and wetness from an entirely different source than the bath. It wasn't long before the soft, supple skin in his mind's eye began shed its imperfections, pores, and sweat and transform into something less human and more plastic.

Gavin somewhat regretted his recent encounter with Connor after the fact. He wasn't sure he could resist taking advantage of another opportunity should it arrive, though. 

But this was just fantasy. He could indulge without the repercussions.

He imagined Connor on his bed with his ass in the air as if it were served on a silver platter for Gavin, who would find a puckered, pink entrance waiting right where it should be. Just for him. He would kiss it and tease the outside with his tongue. Connor would moan obscenely with half of his face stuffed into a pillow.

He would make him beg for it.

'Please, sir-!'

Gavin would drape himself over Connor, leaning his chest into the android's back, gently pressing the base of his dick against Connor's hole and grinding excruciatingly slowly. He'd bring a hand up to brush against Connor's nipples and take turns gently rolling each between thumb and forefinger.

And Connor would be a wound-up mess, little cock engorged and aching against his tummy, leaking clear fluid onto the bed sheets.

'Please, please. I need- I need it, sir.'

'Behave. Ask nicely and clearly and I might just give it to you.'

'Please f-fuck me, sir.'

Gavin would snicker. 'Love hearing you swear. How would Anderson punish your naughty mouth for that? Would he muzzle you?'  


From what could be seen of Connor's face it would be significantly blushed.

'So you need it, huh?' Gavin would ask, and Connor would nod.

Then he'd plunge right in.

Connor would scream at the sudden pressure as his pleasure sensors practically short-circuit. Gavin would cut off his shouting by sliding fingers into his mouth, against his soft tongue and down his throat.

Gavin liked to imagine that, being an android without human limitations, Connor could take his dick immediately with no prep and stretch as much as he needed to. His hole was made for Gavin's member. Smooth and tight and wet and inviting.

Remembering what seeing Connor's climax and knowing that he was to blame for it did to him the other night Gavin was determined to get the android off first. It wouldn't be that difficult. 

Connor would be so close already, soft and quick whimpers escaping him with each thrust, being fucked in time with fingers and dick alike, his rigid cock about to blow. Gavin would reach forward to grasp that plumpness and -

"Detective Reed? Are you alright in there?"

"Shit!"

A shocked jolt was to blame for Gavin bashing his foot against the faucet. Unfortunately all Connor heard was a thump and a scream and, prioritizing Gavin's safety over common courtesy, opened the door.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing in my house?!"

"Well, your front door was completely unlocked. That's dangerous by the way. Hank sent me in to 'drag' your 'drunk ass to the crime scene.' His words, not mine. He's parked out front."

"I'll get to his fucking crime scene when I damn well please! That old bastard's calling the kettle black if he thinks I drink a fraction of what he guzzles down his useless, wrinkled old throat! He can't send his android to- to _burglerize_ my home!"

"But Detective, I heard groans and then a crash. Are you hurt?"

"Stop doting on me. I'm taking a freaking bath, what does it look like?"

Connor licked his lips.

"I've analyzed a few possible scenarios and...I like what I see."

Gavin didn't know how he'd managed to sustain his erection. He looked at Connor's lustful gaze. And his lips. Well, it was probably more obvious than he'd admit. This thing with Anderson's pet was getting out of hand. It was at least inciting bad behavior in Connor. Gavin could feel the mischief emanating from across the room.

"No. Nope. Don't think just because of what happened last time you were over at my place you can just do whatever you want. I'm in control here and you do what I say. So sit."

Connor obeyed, but slowly.

"Yeah, that's right. Now stay. And...watch. I'm gonna finish what I started."

"...Yes, sir."

Gavin moaned and leaned his head back. He soaped up his hands in the bath foam and began stroking anew.

Connor mewled and cupped himself over his pants.

"No! No touching. Be good. Just watch."

The android pouted. "That's unfair."

Gavin chuckled. "As it should be. You should be grateful I'm letting you look. Hah- hey, so you're on a first name basis with a-Anderson. What would he think of this, huh? Would your Hank be disappointed in you? Or is he as much of a freak as I am?"

Just like in Gavin's fantasy Connor blushed at the mention of his owner being involved in anything sexual with the android. Gavin had zero desire in all honesty to dwell on the misadventures in Anderson's bedroom and was satisfied that Connor was apparently too flustered to answer. 

But Gavin did enjoy entertaining the idea that he wasn't alone in wanting an android for...unconventional servicing. 

The thought of Connor giving routine blowjobs or further acts of pleasure to a human master as a part of everyday life churned the arousal in Gavin. Would his programming account for such things or would he have to be trained? Would he be rewarded for a good job? Gavin let himself wander into a new fantasy of Connor being rewarded for a hard day's work with a good fucking by the burliest brick shithouse officer they had in the precinct.

His waking dream was interrupted once more by the android in question's nose being an inch away from his hard-on.

"Hey! What the hell? I told you to stay over there! Didn't even see you come over. Damn."

"I'm sorry, sir. Just-... _please_."

"Please nothing! You don't know what you're asking for" Gavin warned.

Connor just shook his head as if disagreeing with that statement but being unsure if he should open his mouth and argue it.  


Gavin made his decision and sighed. 

"C'mere."

Connor was pulled over Gavin by his collar and let himself be settled atop the human in the water. It was warm and bubbly and he didn't mind at all how it soaked through his clothing. Their mutual erections rubbed against each other and Connor sighed himself in contentment.

"I love baths" he stated.

"I know. You said that before."

Gavin ran his soapy hand over Connor's forehead, through his hair, down the back of his neck. All the way down his back, tracing his spine, and to his rump. He squeezed. Connor moaned and ground his pelvis into Gavin's.

"Detective..."

"Wait. Androids can't drown, can they?"

"No. We're quite waterproof. Well, in a way it's theoretically possible in an older model if there was preexisting damage to biocomponent 78-" Connor's technobabble was cut short by Gavin rolling them both over and pinning the android down beneath Gavin and the water. Completely submerged Connor looked up at Gavin through the hazy suds with a slightly shocked expression.

"You disobeyed me when you came crawling over. I don't appreciate that" Gavin growled.

Connor could easily overpower the human and escape if he felt his life was in danger and Gavin knew that. The android stayed put under Gavin and relaxed any tension that had just accumulated.

"You stay where you belong."

With that Gavin humped against Connor in earnest. The two squeezed and rubbed the pleasure out of themselves and sloshed even more water over the edge of the tub. The entire bathroom must of been soaked at that point.

Connor's keens and gasps released bubbles that fluttered to the surface and tickled Gavin's neck. The friction of Connor's wet jeans on his bare dick was just...priceless. And there was just something about Gavin restraining Connor and feeling him writhe underneath that was too much.

Feeling himself about to give Gavin suddenly arched his groin up off off Connor and took himself in hand to come on his own terms. The tip of his dick exposed itself above the water and his climax barreled through him, sending his spunk flying forward and splattering the tile of the wall.

Connor whined desperately, his hips jerking under the water as he was denied the same release.

Gavin panted as the last of the rush dwindled. Connor was trying to reach his straining prick; only a couple strokes would do it. Gavin reinforced his hold to make sure Connor's hands wouldn't reach his own cock.

Keeping the android's arms pinned at his sides with one pressed against Connor's torso Gavin crouched over him and unbuttoned his pants with the other hand. 

The small, flushed length unfolded. Gavin had the urge to pop it in his mouth. The entire thing would fit without hardly pushing the back of his throat. He decided against that and teased the glans with a finger. Connor all but whimpered.

"You need it, sweetheart?"

The android nodded as much as he could with his movements slowed by the water.

Gavin took the whole cock in his hand and gave it a few good pumps. Before bubbles had time to erupt from Connor's mouth Gavin had dipped his head under and taken those soft lips onto his own.

"M-mm! Mmmm!" Gavin swallowed the delightful noises Connor made as he achieved his much-needed orgasm. Synthetic cum bloomed underwater out of the little pole and against Gavin's stomach. He felt the member twinge and wiggle against his fingers as Connor shuddered in ecstasy.

Having to come up for air Gavin pulled his head up above water and released his grip on Connor. The android lay limp in the tub, fucked out without being fucked. He looked like a drowned rat.

"You ain't dead under there, are you?"

Connor slowly peeled himself up to sit facing Gavin, their legs tangled in the tub. His soaked hair dripped and he smiled.

"I may have a suffered a little death, yes."

Gavin chuckled. He noticed the LED ring on Connor's temple blinking in and out.

"Your light's blinking. I didn't break you, did I?"

"Oh. It seems I've received several texts messages since I've been here. They're from Hank. He seems concerned about us taking so long but unwilling to bother leaving the car."

Gavin groaned in annoyance as he gestured towards Connor.

"Look at you. How am I gonna explain this to Anderson?"


End file.
